


everything

by Na0miN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, hermione is in love, i wrote this instead of working, mostly from hermiones pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na0miN/pseuds/Na0miN
Summary: the moment Hermione set her eyes on the beautiful creature that was Fleur Delacour she was immediately taken; she was in love.





	everything

Hermione's first reaction to the procession of Beauxbaton students was to roll her eyes. 

After all, it seemed, for a lack of a better word, a mockery of the girls. They were definitely beautiful flitting around the hall like butterflies mid flight, but that was all they were - a pretty thing for the eye.

She took a surreptitious glance at Ron and Harry and huffed quietly in amusement. Their faces, or Ron's at least was slack jawed.  He was trying to drink up the sight as though he were a dying man in the desert and the girls were the first water he had seen in days, clear and hopefully not an image tricking the eye.

He looked rather like a puppet with its strings cut all things considered. It wasn't impressive, but it  _was_ amusing and she looked back at the flowery procession to try and hide her giggle.

And then she stopped and stared in surprise at the last pair of girls coming through the great wooden entryway to the hall with their towering headmistress dripping in expensive looking silks and dressed in rich colours and an elegant smile.

The two were sisters; they had to be to look so similar with their ethereal beauty and passionate but guarded eyes together reflecting the warm glow of all the candle light in the hall. One was tumbling into the room in an impressive show of flexibility and moving like the flames she looked to be dressed in, but the eldest, she was the one who truly took Hermione's breath away.

She was confident in her strides and yet there was something... More about her cool gaze that truly made Hermione gasp at the sheer force behind the eyes - something otherworldly. Her blonde hair was pulled smoothly back into a twist underneath a sharp blue hat that complimented the uniform showing from underneath her matching cloak. The witch truly knew what effect she had on the crowds that she commanded like an expert conductor.

That was honestly all it took; Hermione was captivated.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is a long time fave ship but i still don't know how to write so i really don't want this to turn out bad. i hope anyone who comes likes it and any comments would help:) they're basically a second breakfast.


End file.
